Shaun's Shelter
by WriterOnAMission
Summary: OOH! i'm so excited. This is my favourite movie and I wasn't sure about writing a fanfic bout this cuz i like it as it is. But here it is Shelter from shaun's point of view i wont always stick to the script so enjoy K just in case R&R thank you! xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Opening the door to the old family house brought back so many memories; I had lived here with Gabe, my mom and my step-dad. But then I had to leave because I couldn't live somewhere, where I had to hide who I was. Living in LA was good especially when I met Scott. Being with Scott felt like a breath of fresh air and I felt so happy. Until Scott found someone else and left me meaning I had to move out of our house. I had nowhere to go so I decided to come back home. I also missed surfing out here; in LA the beaches were like circuses. Not like home, at home you could find the place where there was no one else, your secret place on the shoreline that no one else knew about, where you could just think and surf and relax in peace.

I went upstairs to put his bags down and get changed it was too hot to have proper clothes on, I looked out his bedroom window and smiled looking at the waves coming in and out, crashing in to the rocks on the shoreline and going out again as the sun started to set. I next went down stairs to get some cereal and then out the back to watch the sea. When I got out the back door I stopped, it was Zach rubbing down his board. Wow I hadn't seen him for years. I walked over to Zach.

"I thought your ghetto ass would have been done for breaking and entering by now," I said, Zach turned round and smiled

"They changed the code bitch," Zach replied

I smiled back

"What, you gunna tag the garage next?" I asked jokingly

"That may not go over, you know with the pacific bluff home owner's agreement I wouldn't want to set your dad in trouble with the board," Zach explained

"Step dad," I reminded him

There was a silence as Zach looked from side to side

"I left my long board here," Zach said breaking the silence

"That's cool, how you doing man?" I replied, clasping hands with Zach

"Good, good you know," Zach said creating a silence again

"So I haven't seen you since your graduation what you been up to?" I asked

"Nothing working you know...how bout you?"

"Aw I'm just down for a few weeks you know the house is empty thought I could enjoy it, clear my head a little bit,"

Yeah I think I need a little bit then time to clear my head...

"Thought you hated it down here?" Zach questioned snapping me out of my thoughts of LA.

I didn't want to go in to details so I gave only one of the reasons why I was down here

"I miss the ocean," I said looking out over the ocean

"Dude you live in LA," Zach exclaimed

"I don't paddle out there," I replied

Zach looked at the ocean then back at me, eyes squinting at the midday sun

"You wanna go?"

"Surfing?" I asked but felt stupid after I said it, of course he meant surfing...

"Err ya," Zach said

we both laughed, why I don't really know, to clear the air perhaps.

"I suppose there's still a few things I could still teach you," I said smiling walking over to get my board

"You will still learn butterfly," I continued

"Ah perhaps master underestimates student, bring it on city boy!" Zach exclaimed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

*Note, for people who have read the first chapter which I hope all of you have, I have changed the story in to a first person view point, This is so I can really capture what Shaun is feeling and what he is thinking, enjoy!

* * *

It felt good to surf again and it was good to have Zach to keep me company, although sometimes I liked being alone it was good to have someone there on this occasion. Like myself, I guessed that Zach loved to surf, just being in the sea riding the waves and having fun, I could tell from the moment he hit the water. Maybe he was right master does under estimate student.

Once we were tired out we sat on the golden sands and watched the tide come in

"You picked a good time to come down," Zach pointed

"Yea the tides coming in...So where you living now?" I asked

"With Jeannie in San Pedro, Just for now, I'm trying to save up to get my own place but its near work and my dad and stuff," Zach replied

"Well you know you guys are welcome to come out here anytime," I told him

He turned to me and smiled

"Just like old times,"

"Yea minus Gabe," I said

"Right...You see him much?" Zach questioned

"I'll bet, her came down last year with some of his friends...Those guys like to party," I said, remembering the occasion, Scott got really stressed and annoyed with Gabe 'cause of the way he and his friends were acting.

Zach laughed bringing me back to now.

"You can say that again," Zach replied

The silence grew again so I had to think of something to say

"How is Jeanne doing?"

"The same I guess, working, looking after Cody, I try to help out as much as I can,"

"I cannot imagine her as a mom" I exclaimed

I got no response from Zach he seemed to be uncomfortable talking about life at home so I changed the subject

"Cody must be getting big,"

"Yea, yea he's five already," Zach replied

"Wow!" i said loving the look on Zach's face telling me how much he loved and cared for Cody

"Yea time just goes by so fast," he said

"Trust me it only gets faster," I told him, thinking about all that time I was in LA, all the fun, laughter, love, loss, tears, all the defining moments and moments of pure happiness, all just memories now.

Zach just smiled.

After we had dried off we went up to our cars and packed our stuff away, while we were doing so a girl who looked vaguely familiar came over

"Hey Monkey," She said to Zach

Zach turned round and smiled

"Hey Monkey," He replied kissing her

Tori...

"So what ya doing down here? Who'd you come down with?" Zach asked

"Billy, there's a group of us on the beach, you should come down and grab a beer,"

"Okay I'll be down in a sec," Zach said as she left, he turned back to me just as I was putting the last of my stuff away

I stopped and faced him,

"So you wanna come for a beer or do you wanna get off or..?" Zach asked

"Yeah I'll come for a beer sounds good," I replied smiling

So later I was throwing a Frisbee for a dog I learned was called Molly on the beach as Zach talking to Tori. The sun was low in the sky now and there were lots of groups of people talking and laughing, having a good time. I took the Frisbee from Molly's mouth and went to throw it again. I could see Tori smiling at Zach as he talked, they were both watching me. When I next picked up the Frisbee I threw it over to Zach, who had seen it coming and caught it, I ran over to them

"Go long," Zach told me

"You gonna play, you gonna play or are you just gonna talk shit about me," I replied trying to grab the Frisbee off him. Zach ran off leaving me with Tori

"Nice throw hi I'm Tori," She said extending a hand

I was hoping she would say something along these lines

"Oh yea I remember you, you were thirteen and had crimped hair but I remember you," I said receiving the Frisbee off Zach and throwing it again

"We bought you guys wine coolers...I think you puked on my parent's deck,"

"Wow" Tori said laughing

"You still putting up with this guys shit?" I asked receiving the Frisbee again

"Well we're both still here," She told me

"Right on," I said jogging over to join Zach

So we played Frisbee until the sun was completely gone and the moon rose up in to the sky, by that time others had built a fire so we sat round it and talked. Some random guy was telling some random story about chicken? I didn't really know I wasn't really listening, it wasn't until someone asked if I was Gabe's bro did concentrate and listen.

"Yea,"

"I heard you went all Hollywood writing movies or something," The guy who I think was called Billy said

"Yea something,"

After that the Billy guy turned his focus on to Zach pretty quickly

"So what's the deal with you and Tori?" he asked

Zach just shrugged his shoulders

"What you're not a fag?"

At the mention of the word I had to move. Also I couldn't take all the talk of love and relationships. I went and stood just a few feet away from the others but far enough to breath. To my surprise Zach joined seconds after I got there.

"Trip seeing Tori," I said

"Yeah I bet," He replied sipping his beer

"You guys have been together for years," I exclaimed

"Yea we're just taking a break right now; she's my best friend other then Gabe...You dating anyone?"

I didn't really want to talk about it so I tried to get the question over with

"No, I just broke up,"

"Really...hey is that why you're really down here?" Zach questioned

I wanted to deny it but as I thought about why I was here I smiled because I couldn't hide it.

"No...Yes I moved out of our house and my lease doesn't start until the end of the month,"

"Oh right cool," Zach replied quietly almost sensing somehow that this was hard for me.

Just then Zach's phone went off; He got it out and looked down at the screen. Muttering an apology he flipped it open and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello, Jeanie," He said exasperated

After a moment listening he continued

"I thought we weren't gonna leave him there...No Jeanie don't drive I'll go get him, yes okay bye,"

"I gotta go get Cody and Tori said she needed a ride," He told me putting his phone away

"Oh that's cool; I can catch a ride of someone...It was great riding with you today," I replied clasping hands with him again.

"Yea, it was good seeing you man," he said

"Yea," I agreed as I watched him walk off

After Zach left I just stood and watched the stars drinking my beer. Seeing Zach was fun but it had also brought back the memories of when I had used to live here, when I used to have a bit of a crush on Zach. At the time I didn't understand what I was feeling but as time went on and as I grew up I soon understood. It had been hard especially when Zach was with Tori, but I was so confused because I hardly saw Zach and i didnt really know him so I didn't know why I would like him in that way and it wasn't like I had anyone to go to for advice, for help.

The only person I had was Gabe, Oh wouldn't that be fun Hi Gabe I think I have feeling for your best friend, yeah that'd go down like a house on fire also considering the step dad I had, I'd be disowned and become an outcast. When I was five my dad died and not long after my mom found my step dad. Even though I was five I refused to call him just my dad and as I entered my teens I realised how much of a bastard he really was. He loved Gabe that was for sure, but Gabe was his son so i was always second best not that I cared after a while I learned that being by myself was better then when i was with family, that is why i left to LA. But now my step dad was gone now and so was my mom, Gabe was all I had but now Gabe was not around, I had no one 'cept maybe a friend in Zach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I managed to hitch a ride with that Billy guy; I sat in the back of his truck as he drove across the dusty roads. All Billy was doing was talking shit to some other people in the truck. The conversation ranged from food to the girls with big boobs, someone kill me now! I was trying desperately to block out the conversation but when it turned to Zach I found myself listening in.

"How did he end up with Tori?" Billy exclaimed disbelievingly

"I don't know, he doesn't deserve her though," Another guy said

"Yea the way he's been treating her just ain't right," A different person said

"It's like he doesn't want sex," Billy speculated

"Who wouldn't want some of that unless..,"

"Unless he's a fag" Bill exclaimed

That word again, I knew it was commonly used but it still got to me

The others muttered agreements

"What do you think Shaun?"

This question caught me off guard I assumed that Billy was only giving me a ride because I'm Gabe's brother, that they couldn't give two fucks about me.

"Well I don't know him or Tori very well but I think they're just going through some hard times," I told them because that's what I truly thought, Zach hasn't got the easiest life they should cut him some slack.

There was silent as what I said was being processed

"God, you really did go Hollywood... I definitely think he's a fag disgusts me," Billy said

I felt a flash of anger, as the conversation turned from bad to worse

"It's just not natural two dudes-"

"Dude don't even go there."

I swallowed hard against the narrow mindness of some people but I couldn't blame them, so many people have just been brought up this way, I thought of Zach briefly I wonder how he was brought up.

I nearly shouted for joy when I saw my house

"Thanks for the ride man," I told Billy I as ran as fast as I could away from the truck, I didn't care if I looked odd running away I needed to get away from it

Later I opened my laptop to see if I could write a bit, maybe start a new novel, I left to long a gap since my last one

"Did I really write this shit?" I asked myself as I read romantic conversations of two people deeply in love turning into distraught drabbles of a lost man...me. I got bored reading my innermost thoughts and feeling just after the break up so I started rifling through drawers and cupboards. My search was in the end successful, after an assortment of books, papers and even empty beer cans (Gabe's) I found a walkie-talkie and a DVD. I put in the DVD and sat on my bed fiddling with the controls on the walkie-talkie. Skate This by Zach and Gabe great more reminders of why I like him. The video wasn't the best entertainment so I started calling down the walkie-talkie

"Hellloooooo is anyone there?"

I started watching the DVD again smiling at the two boys having fun

"Hellloooooo Shaun!" A voice called

I jumped at the sound of the voice what the fuck?

"Who the fuck is this?" I asked looking down at the talkie

"Master does not know his own student, master is old!"

I looked back at the T.V and back down smiling when I recognised the voice

"Where did you find these?" Zach questioned

"Dude they were just lying around the house," I told him

"Man, me and Gabe used to stay up for hours on these" Zach replied

"I can't believe these go all the way to your house!" I exclaimed

"All the way to the Ghetto, they were the latest technology back then, I think your dad got them at an airport when he forgot a Christmas one year," Zach explained

Is it that hard to remember that he's not my dad I'm mean come one

"Step dad, I think I remember that year I got a talking dart board," I said remembering the joy on Gabe's face when he opened his present and happy look on my step dad's face watching Gabe play with them.

"Hey man I saw your tags around town today," I said after a moment

"Yeah,"

"Yeah looks like someone's doing their art work,"

"Well sometimes," Zach replied

I wanted to ask Zach what he meant by that but my talkie bleeped loudly

"What was that?"

"Your low in battery, man these things are ancient no wonder,"

"All right hey it was great riding today," I told him for about the tenth time today, why the hell do I keep bringing it up

"Yeah it was," Zach said

Then came a moments silence where we were both lost for words

"What are you listening to?" Zach continued

"Err nothing," I said quickly turning down the sound

"Okay well see ya," Zach said switching off his talkie

"Yeah see ya," I replied then watching the rest of the DVD

By the time I switched off the light I was beat and just wanted to curl up and forget where I was but that wasn't gonna happen now was it, I was swamped by Zach's beautiful face and all thoughts and feelings coming back that I had left here along with Zach. This was not gonna be an easy ride that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bit of a long one but it is very amusing and finishes with a bang! Lol

Reviews make me happy

* * *

When I next opened my eyes the sun was streaming through the window, it was another bright day and I just didn't want to move. After about an hour of just lying there I got up decided to try and think of a new idea for my next novel. There was no one around so I decided to get in to a character

"A fighter, he's defiantly a fighter," I told myself fighting the air

Hmmm, a fighter who wears a scarf, hey a fellow needs to look good, just because he's fighting all the time is no excuse to let his dress sense slip,

"That is so gay," I said

"Look who's talking," I replied to myself

"Wait, okay I have officially lost it," I said stopping and try to get back to work

"He's wearing a sweet suit and he's gonna kick his ass," I said as I sat down to start and bring this character to life on the laptop screen, I picked up my pipe as well to for added coolness.

"Right let's do this," I told myself

I lifted my hand to start typing when I was rudely disturbed by the door bell.

"For fucks sake," I exclaimed going to the door

Opening the door I got a surprise to see Zach standing there, he took one look at me and laughed

"What you got a problem with what I'm wearing?" I asked

"No, no not at all, Dude its breaking over head, let's get over there," Zach told me

"I'm working," I replied and I was I didn't want to forget this idea

"Really you sure, well that's too bad," Zach said pretending like he didn't care, the old reverse physicology trick, I laughed he looked so damn cute.

"Alright I guess I'll-"

"Okay hold on a minute I'll come," I told him how could I say no to that face

"Cool, but oh dude you might want to change first," He told me

I gave him a look that just said oh yes I'm really gonna go out like this aren't I.

Zach grinned back

I turned and went back into the house followed by Zach's voice

"Come on dude let's go!"

Later we arrived at our normal surfing spot but it was packed!

"It's a fucking circus out there," I said, it reminded me of LA

"Don't worry I'll protect you from the big bullies," Zach replied laughing

"Better spot, better spot," I told him urging him to drive on

"Where we going there's like no other places along here?" Zach asked after we had been driving for a bit

"I know a place, trust me...wow the waves our huge," I replied

"Yeah I know, see I told ya, this is worth missing playing dress up alone at home," Zach told me

"Ha ha, ha that was so funny I forgot to laugh," I said

Zach grinned broadly as he concentrated on the road

"Oh stop here," I said after we had travelled a bit more

"Right,"

"Careful, careful," I said before I realised what I'd said

"Okay Mom!" Zach exclaimed

"Yeah, sorry," I said laughing

As we drove down the familiar dirt road Zach let out a little gasped when he spotted the deserted beach at the bottom of a little cliff

"Wow, but how do we get down?" he questioned

"Just follow me," I replied heading off down the track that lead us safely down the cliff face and on to the beach

"Sorry I never told you and Gabe about this place I didn't want it to become a home for empty keggers and drunken idiots every weekend...I used to come down here and just think and be away from everyone," I said remembering the many lonely and confusing nights down here. This place was a haven for me and only me, I have never brought anyone else down here...until now that is

"And surf?" Zach asked

"And surf," I confirmed

The surfing was great, the waves were huge and plentiful and the company was even better.

After we had surfed we walked along the board walk just talking

"So you still thinking of applying to art school?" I asked

"Hmm I do street art now... but it's cool," He replied obviously a bit reluctant to talk about it

"What you doing now?" Zach continued

"Writing a book," I told him

"It's been like three years since your last one, what is it really long?" Zach questioned laughing

"Fuck off," I said laughing

"You sure didn't leave much out of the last one," Zach said

Wait he read it! I suddenly got nervous, how did he know I wrote? Why did he even read it? My thoughts were racing

"You read it?"

"Yeah, who know so much drama could happen inside the gates of pacific plus.. I never knew," Zach exclaimed

"You never really know what's happening inside," I said trying to sound mysterious

"Yeah, that's what I liked about it," Zach told me

I must admit it is fiction," I explained

"What you changed some of the names,"

We both laughed

"When did you read it?" I asked

"When it came out," he replied

What!? Did he? Why didn't Gabe say anything?

"Funny Gabe never said anything,"

"I didn't tell Gabe, why would he tell you?" Zach questioned

Gabe didn't know that I liked Zach but I think he sort of did but didn't want to say it, when I talked to him I always asked how Zach was doing, I guess I thought Gabe would just tell me these things.

"I just never knew you knew about me," I said, what the fuck was that

Then came that damn silence again, god I hated it

"What's your new about?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out, I haven't really got a subject, I'll get it back," I told him

"I hope so, it was good," Zach said

I could feel him watching me the whole right side of my face was burning

"You really liked it," I said happy that I had actually met someone who liked my book more so because it was Zach

"Yeah...you hungry?" Zach asked

"Yeah, you wanna go to the shack or something," I replied

"Yup,"

So we went off to the Shack to well eat

"So how long you staying around for?"

I wanted to stay in this day for a long time that's for sure everything up to now has been amazing

"A while, I was meant to meet a friend in Barcelona but I ran out of money so I guess I'm stuck here," I explained

I had, had it all planned out, come here for a couple of days not see Zach and then leave but now I didn't want to leave I have no shot with him but I still don't want to leave

"Well, can't you just borrow the money of someone?"

"No that's not my style," I told him, when I left home they said I wouldn't be able to manage so since then I refused to borrow money off people, I didn't even borrow off Scott and we were living together.

"You ever been to Europe," I asked Zach

"Err I've been to Florida once and then there was that time your parents took me to Mexico," Zach told me

"Ah yes I remember," how could I not remember every day on the beach me, Zach and Gabe. me and Zach actually had some pretty funny conversations that holiday, I doubt he'd remember though so long ago I'd sit and just watch Zach most of the day, god I have it ...No I had it bad.

"You should go," I said

"I'd like to someday," Zach replied

"Yeah, you know for the art," I explained

Zach just nodded and smiled, suddenly his phone buzzed and bleeped and he let out a groan of annoyance

"Go on answer it"

"No, it's cool," Zach replied

"What, you in someone sort of limbo at the moment?" I questioned

"Yeah sort of,"

"I'm not good at that," I said your either with someone or you're not, I would not be able to handle being in between.

"It takes practice," Zach said

That made us both laugh

Later we sat on my bed drinking beer as I recounted a famous Gabe story

"And he drove straight thorough the stop sign and in to the field," I said almost unable to finish the sentence between fits of laughter

"He must of been wasted," Zach exclaimed laughing too

"He was totally hammered he's a fucking idiot," I said calming down and taking a swig of my beer Zach did the same

"But he's my brother and I love him," I continued, the only one who's stuck by my side

"And my best friend," Zach added

"Yeah, cheers,"

"Cheers," Zach repeated as we clinked out bottles

"I'm gonna get another, want one?" Zach asked

"Yeah," I replied handing him my now empty bottle

Zach left the room leaving me alone, I looked down and something on the floor caught my eye, I bent down and picked up what looked like a book, on closer inspection I realised it was a sketch book Zach's sketch book.

I started flicking through the book and was amazed, I knew he was good but I didn't know how good. Wow, just amazing. Zach got back and instantly became guarded when he saw I was looking through the book, trying to grab it off me

"Hey no one ever looks at that!" he exclaimed

"Easy man it's alright I just want a look," I said pulling the book away from, looking at him closely, he looked defeated and the tiniest bit nervous.

As I continued to flick through the book more slowly this time Zach kept that look on his face as he watched me look through it.

"Wow, is that Cody?" I said stopping at one picture

"Yeah," Zach confirmed

"Sad Cody," I continued

"You can tell?" He questioned looking up at me

"Yeah the way you darkened it around he's eyes, and there's no toys in his room...incredible," I said

I could tell Zach was still watching me as the silence threatened to come again

"He had just been scolded and he was trying to understand why, he came into my room...Still hasn't left yet it's the only place he can sleep," Zach explained

Suddenly something changed in Zach

"Okay that's enough," he said grabbing the book off me I tried to grab it back off him and for a split second we were just looking at each other this time he succeeding taking the book off me giving me a little push as well.

"Hey," I said pushing him back which started off the horseplay, he just wouldn't let go as we rolled on the bed laughing so hard all the time.

"Okay, stop, stop," I said finally lying down next to Zach.

"Ow, ow Adam's apple," I continued rubbing my throat

I heard the bottles roll on to the floor

"I am wasted," Zach declared

"The cops are defiantly coming," I replied

Then came the silence again with nothing to stop it this time, we were both too exhausted to talk let alone move, Then came the urge there he was lying there his perfectly shaped lips just there. For years before I left to LA all I ever wanted to do was kiss them and it might of been the drink or it might of been the pure want pulsing through me that made me think that right now, right here would be the perfect time to kiss them.

I don't know what it was but whatever it was it gave me the courage to lean over and kiss them. And once I kissed him once I had to kiss him again and the most remarkable thing happened he kissed me back. After about ten seconds of kissing I lay back down and looked at the ceiling had I really just done that?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The sound of a loud seagull woke me, what? Where? I thought rubbing my eyes and trying to shake my cloudy hung over head clear.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed sitting up rubbing my head as details of last night came flooding back. He's not here, is he? I got up, ran down the stairs and opened the front door, his car isn't here FUCK! What have I done! The one friend I had round here the only one and I went and ruined it typical. I closed the door and leaned on it. Sliding down the door I tried to think of something I could do to

Fix this, to stop these feelings to get out of here! To never come back and move on with my life. But why is that so hard! Without thinking I rang his phone.....no answer damn!

I had to fix this; but I can't so I guess I should just try and keep away from him, give him space. I knew I had no chance with him but that was before he kissed me back...it was probably the drink though but then if it was the drink and I know I have no chance then why, oh why can't I shake this feeling that he might... that we have a connection and something shifted when we kissed like the whole world just stopped for a second...god listen to myself I sound like a teenager or I am just in love...

I stayed in the house all day in the same place on my bed just trying to get Zach off my mind, when night came it got harder as I lost consciousness Zach came in to my head and this time didn't leave. He came and told me that he had found it hard but he wanted to be with me, but then he was gone and I was running, running to find him but he was nowhere to be seen.

I woke up with a start, the sun was high in the sky it was midday and I had to get out, I had to surf clear my head and be alone. On the way over to the beach Zach wouldn't leave my head so many memories since we first met all flashing through my mind. Why won't he leave me alone? He's not even here yet I can still see him I am defiantly going insane.

I arrived at a point along the shoreline that I had never been to before I don't know how I ended up there but I did and I was about to go and surf when I spotted Zach's car, my heart sank and skipped a beat at the same time. I didn't want to see him but then I wanted to change how I knew things were between us now. Maybe I should just turn and leave; yes that seems like a plan....wait! stop being such a wimp you go over there and make things right don't give up now, don't let him get away that easily. So I took a deep breath and walked over to Zach's car where he sat perched on the opening of his boot.

I knocked on his car as I came round the back

"Hey dude, I tried calling ya," I told him swallowing my nerves

"Yeah," Zach said not looking at me more looking at who was watching us.

"Listen man I-"I started

"Look I've just been busy," Zach cut across me

"Yeah okay but-"I tried again

"Just leave it man," Zach said

"Okay," I said defeated he was not going talk to me about it or even let me apologize, well that's, that friendship over.

I ran over on to the beach to surf be away from the real world and just be with myself, but a voice stopped me

"Hey Shaun,"

"Hey," I said to Tori stopping and turning back to face her sitting on the beach next to a young kid who was playing in the sand

"I need help," said the young boy

"Shaun this is Cody," Tori introduced

Cody, wow so this is the kid Zach is so fond of; I bent down to his height

"Hi Cody I'm Shaun nice to meet you," I said sticking my hand out

Cody shook it and continued

"I need help,"

"You need help, well okay but dude you got it all wrong," I said running road Cody to his sand castle

"You see you've got to fortify the walls," I continued

"Fort-i-fy," Cody repeated rolling the world slowly off his tongue

Just then Zach came over

"Come on Codes we gotta go," He called over

"But I'm not done yet I need to fortify," Cody replied

"No, come on," Zach persisted

"Shaun can you look after Cody for a bit," Tori butted in standing up

"Sure," I said anything to change Zach's mood

"Come on, let's go for a walk," I heard Tori say to Zach as Cody kept me busy

"No I don't think I should leave Cody," Zach said

"No, honestly its cool, go we'll be fine," I tried to assure him

After a moment of standing his ground Zach gave in and left with Tori, leaving me with Cody

While Zach and Tori were away I learnt a lot of things 1) Cody's favourite colour was blue 2) Cody's castle for him and Zach to move to when they were sad and 3) Zach got lonely and sad alot.

"Come on Cody it's time to go," Zach said when he and Tori got back

"Five more minutes," Cody pleaded

"No Cody lets go," Zach exclaimed

"Shaun rocks," Cody said making me grin so much inside, I didn't want Zach to get the wrong impression if I was grinning like a lunatic.

"Come on Cody," Zach said again

"Can I jump on the sand castle?" Cody asked

"No Cody we-"

"The tide's gonna get it anyway you might as well let him have at it," I told him

"Alrigjt,"

I don't know what was it was but the inner child in me just came out and I jumped on that sand castle like I was five again, Cody was just laughing beside me jumping on the castle as well

"Come on little man," Tori said taking Cody's hand and walking away leaving me and Zach alone

"Listen Zach I just wanted to say about the other night," I tried again, wow he let me finish a whole sentence must be a good sign

"What?" Zach finally said

"I think you're really talented," I told him, because ever since I saw his sketch book I had been blown away by the images in it

"Is that it?" He asked, obviously expecting to say something about the kiss

"Yeah it is," I said defeated because really that's all I could say and it was true and didn't want to blow holes in the already torn friendship.

I watched Zach leave with Tori and Cody and then I surfed and I did help a bit, Zach left my mind for a good five minutes, which was good enough.

Later at home, I had been lying on my bed all evening just trying to sort out the things in my head. It was fairly late and I had almost succumbed to the darkness when there was a knock on the door. Getting up and heading down the stairs my head was spinning and hurting from all this shit going round in my head. I got down to the door and yawning I opened the door, who the hell could this be do they not own a watch do they not know the moon normally means people are asleep

I nearly choked on my yawn when I opened the door, recognising the person standing in front of me.

"Scott!?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourite my fic so far I'm really grateful for the support and so happy that you're enjoying reading it almost as much as enjoy writing it so read on!

Reviews are yummy

* * *

For a moment I stood there, unable to deceiver what was going on here, for one moment I stood there and looked at Scott and nearly forgave him it was those eyes...NO!

"No!" I exclaimed turning and going back in the house heading for the lounge, leaving the door open that's when he started

"Shaun, just listen to me," Scott replied following me in

Anger was swelling up inside me, for how he ended things and for him showing up now of all times, I turned back to him

"I'm sorry," he continued

"Ha, I remember the last time you said that," I replied

"Shaun I-"

"No Scott just shut it, why the hell are you here? What happened to your toy boy? Had enough of you or did you leave him breaking another heart?" I questioned

Scott looked at me in pure shock, I guess he didn't realise I could bite back also I was not in the mood for his shit, I can't even think straight with Zach occupying every thought in my head

"Shaun I'm here because I've been foolish letting you go was the worst mistake in my life, what I did was in excusable but I've learned I can't leave without, it's just not the same I miss you being there I miss everything about you," Scott explained and I listened because in a way I missed him too but I was not going to get sucked in by his sap story, I was stupid enough to fall for this same shit last time I couldn't let it happen again.

"Scott I am not falling for your shit again, it might of worked last time but not this time, I don't care if you miss me," I told him

"Look I know what you're feeling but-"

"You have no idea what I'm feeling! You haven't got a clue what hell I've been through and still am," I shouted cutting him off

"Look Shaun just please give me one more chance, nothing's changed,"

"No Scott, everything's changed I may of wanted this once but that's in the past now, you hurt me beyond repair we can never go back to what we were,"

"But you loved me" Scott said obviously desperate for me to forgive him, I swallowed as sudden realisation hit me

"No Scott, I never really loved you..." I said turning away from him

"What?! Shaun I know you upset but you don't have to lie and say something like that, I know you can forgive me, give me one good reason you can't just forget what happened and come back to LA with me?" he asked

My head was throbbing from this stress I didn't need Scott to fuck up my life even more then he already has,

"Because I'm in love! Something you will never know the true meaning of, my heart belongs to him and always will," I exclaimed getting angry instead of sad

"But does he feel the same way?"

Uh oh, I didn't want Scott to know the emotional turmoil I was in, but then again I could never lie to Scott, he had been my best friend for so long. I sat down on a nearby sofa

"Well..." I started

"Its Zach isn't it? Shaun you know he will never feel the same way the all like that round here narrow minded idiots," Scott said quickly occupying the space next to me, I don't know how Scott knew about Zach, I had tried not to

"Hey, don't call him that, anyway in saying that you're putting my brother and me in to that stereo type," I replied

"Shaun... just come back to LA I promise it will be different, I'll treat like a guy like you deserves to be treated, I promise," Scott said almost pleading and ignoring the fact that he was being narrow minded himself by stereo typing everyone in San Pedro.

"I don't know," I replied, I did miss LA and Scott and Zach was never going to feel the same way about me as I felt for him and here was Scott sitting in front of me basically saying that he loved me wanted me back.

"How do you know 'bout Zach?" I asked

"I saw the way your face lit up when you used to asked Gabe how he was, I could just tell the little you told me about him I could just see it in your eyes...enough about him though Shaun please I love you,"

Hearing those words I froze, had he really said that did he actually meant it what the hell was going on in my life at the moment. I looked at him and his eyes said it all, he really did love me. Well he loves me and I will forget about Zach in time, even if takes twenty years or longer I will forget him how can I let someone go who really loves me. Scott leaned in and so did I, kissing him brought back so many memories it was nice and familiar but Zach! I pulled back

"What?"

I couldn't do this, there is nothing when I kiss him it was nice and familiar but there was no butterflies no rush of adrenalin nothing

"I'm sorry Scott but we had our time but I'm just not feeling it anymore," I told him truthfully getting up and back through to the front door.

"Cone on Shaun we were so great together you can't give that up on some untalented surfing pathetic loser,"

Oh he did not just say that!

" Oh and have you ever met him...no I didn't think so, I'll have you know that he is the most talented artist I have seen in a long while and Surfing is amazing so don't knock it and he is amazing! Now I want you never to come back, hear me! Don't ever bother me again and never talk about Zach like that as far as I'm concerned the only loser here is you so," I opened the door "Goodbye,"

"You're making a mistake Shaun,"

"From where I'm standing it really doesn't look like that," I told him as he walked past me out the door

"Okay, but don't think I'll be there when you come crawling back,"

"I wouldn't want you back ever and I don't crawl it's not my style," I said closing the door, I heard Scott shouting out side but I didn't take notice I was too tired, I went upstairs and fell on to my bed. Zach was still heavily on my mind but I still managed to fall asleep.

Later I was having a nice dream 'bout me and Zach when the door bell sounded, waking me

"Fuck!" I shouted furiously if that was Scott I was going to murder him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Only a short one but it's quite a mammoth moment :)

* * *

I got up feeling terrible and just wanting to sleep. Who the hell was it this time; I swear some people just can't take a hint more like a command. I just want to be left alone in my own distraught world is that too much to ask? I trudged down the stairs just bored and annoyed whoever it was I might just have to shout at or kill them. I just want to sleep go back to the world where everything is how it should be, where I'm not heartbroken and in emotional turmoil I'm with Zach and everything is fine, but that was never gonna happen Zach was never gonna like me, like I like him I'm doomed to be alone for the rest of my life loving someone I can never have. I just need to get it through my mind that he is never gonna walk through that-

I opened the door and didn't have time to utter a word not one single word as his lips touched mine and he pushed me back in the house

Scott!?

My head was spinning from the pure lust, want and passion coming from the other man; I had been so caught up in my own thoughts I hadn't realised who had come in the door. Putting my hands on his hips I moved us up the first part of the stairs, he pulled away that's when sudden realization hit me hard taking all air from me

"Zach!" I breathed feeling sick as Zach looked back at me with that lust glowing in his eyes.

All at once his lips were back as I took my top off I had to suddenly I was so hot it was unbelievable as my breathing quickened I pulled him up the stairs again. Pushing me into the wall Zach followed suit and took his shirt off, going up the final bit of the stairs we both reached for each other's belts. Trousers came off; shoes were kicked off in the process.

Entering my bedroom where I had been only moments before basically dead to the world as far as I was concerned, Zach sat on my bed pulling me with him, kissing me again and rolling me and him over so he was on top of me. Zach was moving so fast I didn't know where I was or what was going on, I had to slow things down, this was his first time with a man and he was letting lust get the better of him. I rolled us again so I was on top and I started slowly kissing him travelling down his chest, I could feel his breathing hitch and get quicker I looked up to see his head rolled back and his eyes back, ha this was not happening. I made my way back up to his lips again and Zach rolled us over and I think I even caught him smiling.

Wow! If I'm not dreaming then I must have died 'cause this stuff is stuff of movies not real life...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait and again it's a short one but everyone is happy especially Shaun so you should be too! =] x

* * *

I didn't want to wake from this dream, I didn't know a person could have such a vivid dream I could almost feel Zach's body next to me. I tried and tried to keep my eyes shut and stay in this fake surrender but the sun didn't see it my way and eventually I had to open my eyes. Squinting at the light I opened my eyes and looked up. I couldn't see properly but could just work out the rest of my bed and...WHAT!

Under any other circumstances I would of jumped a mile but I didn't I stayed exactly where I was marvelling the beauty of Zach's sleeping form. Smiling to myself I closed my eyes again I wasn't dreaming it had actually happened, I put my arm cautiously round Zach's waist and he moved his hand to rest on top of it....did he mean to do that or was he just a sleepy reaction. I lifted my head a bit to see if his eyes were open, they weren't but there was a little smile on his face which made me grin foolishly.

After a while Zach finally opened his eyes

"Mornin," I said quietly lifting my head again as he rolled on to his back

"What time is it?" Zach asked blinking hard against the morning light

I looked across the room nope no clock, scattered clothes but no clock

"Why you got somewhere to go?"

"Yeah, I gotta go," He told me getting up

"Hey, wait," I said pulling him back down couldn't he just stay a little longer

He lay next to me for a moment but then got back up again

"I gotta go," he said again

I watched him leave; once I heard the front door shut I let out a sigh, I lay there for a while head spinning...again. After a while it dawned on my just what had happened and I jumped up, I couldn't control my joy I started dancing round my room laughing like a lunatic.

"Err Master Shaun?" came a voice

I stopped mid dance and looked across at a woman standing in the door way

I quickly made it look like I wasn't dancing

"How long were you standing there?" I asked

"Long enough, I'm here to change the sheets," she told me

"Ah I see well I'll just get out of your way," I replied making a hasty retreat.

Sitting down stairs I found myself staring out the window Zach was of course still on my mind but this time I didn't mind, this time I didn't mind because it was real now. I wasn't sure what Zach was feeling now but I hoped he was regretting it, I hopped with all hopes that he enjoyed it and was as happy as I...well maybe not as happy as me that would be a bit creepy.....


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I know it's short but I haven't updated in awhile so I thought I would give you this, I'll do my best to update again tomorrow or the next day, sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile, so much work to be done lol anyway enjoy chapter nine R&R thanks x

Chapter nine

I toyed with the idea all afternoon but in the end I took a deep breath and dialled his number. On the third ring he picked up.

"Hey," Zach answered

He sounded like he was happy to talk to me good sign

"Hey, everything okay?" I asked, meaning more than those words would imply, are you okay? Was it okay for you? Are you regretting it?

"Yeah, it's all good," He replied

Well he sounded like he meant it

"So what ya doing?"

"Going to work," He replied

I paused unsure whether to ask him or not but I just went with it

"Come over tonight, I'll cook steaks" I said not as much as a question as I wanted it to be, also I didn't even know if I was going to cook steaks but I thought I would sound more appealing

"Err I, I can't," Was Zach's first response but to me it sounded as though there was a shadow of doubt there so I persisted

"Come on, I'll make margaritas, strong ones,"

Yes Shaun that was the perfect thing to say, hey come over to my house, I'll get you drunk then try to get you to have a repeat performance of last night.

But then the noise from Zach's end muffled, I didn't know what was happening I could vaguely here sounds coming from his end

"Hold on," Zach said briefly muffling the sound again,

"Shaun I can't," Zach told me after a minute

I didn't believe that was his own decision

"Why?" I asked

"Jeanie is leaving for the weekend and I gotta watch Cody," He explained

I had never liked Jeanie that much and I didn't like the way she was using Zach to look after Cody whenever the hell she wanted, I was not gonna let her ruin his weekend

"So bring him," I replied

"No,"

"Why not?"

The thing with Zach was that he wasn't sure of himself and he didn't trust very easily so I had to show him he could trust me, there was a silence.

"You, you don't mind?"

"No, that kid's great he says some funny shit,"

I heard music to my ears as Zach laughed slightly

"Look I'm turning the grill on at eight,"

There was another silence

"Okay,"

Ding, ding, ding we have a winner

I ended the call after saying good bye and stood up, right now he was coming all I had to do in the space of 4 hours was learn how to cook

"Shit!" I exclaimed


	10. Author's Note

*Authors Note*

I have sad news guys, youtube has removed the 10 part version of Shelter which I use for the script, I will try my best to remember what happens but I'm worried I wont be able to remember all of it so if it goes a bit shaky and off track this is why, also the scripting in the story will be no longer anything like the movie as I'm not that good at remembering word for word this amazing film.

So anyway next chapter up soon as I can please give it a chance, I know it will be different but it might be good yeah? :S

Thanks for all the support so far and I'm glad you guys have enjoyed it so far because I have enjoyed writing :D


	11. Chapter 10

I am back! I do hope you enjoy my next chapter and thanks to everyone who helped me continue to write, I couldn't have done it without you, so enjoy this next chapter. Just so you know I like reviews...alot

Chapter ten

I sat in the middle of my kitchen stumped; I had gone through all of my opinions so I was basically defeated. I wanted everything to be perfect tonight and I couldn't do that when I a) couldn't cook and well there was no b but I thought there should be it would make my look less like a loser.

"Think, come on Shaun this shouldn't be so difficult," I told myself leaning back and staring at the ceiling, okay there was a barbeque outside on the deck so I should probably use that but I've never used a barbeque before so it could ruin everything. And what about Cody what if he doesn't like barbeque food, what do I do then?

I looked at the clock and realised they would be here any second, where had the time had gone so quickly I'll never know

I had cleaned up, got in the shower, put on some clothes...wait there's the problem then shower + deciding what to wear = time consuming.

God I'm so gay.

All this mind babble was flashing through my head so fast I didn't know what I was doing till I heard a knock on the door and noticed for some reason I was chopping vegetables

"What?" I asked myself quietly placing the knife and vegetable down and heading for the door.

I stood a little way from the door and centred myself telling myself everything would be fine tonight

"Shaun...what are you doing?" Came Zach's voice from the other side of the door

"Shit, nothing!" It seems I forgot that people can see past the curtain on the window of the door, so Zach saw me standing there talking to myself...great.

"Hey," I said opening the door smiling foolishly

"Shaun!" Cody shouted running in

"Hey ankle biter what's up," I said picking him up and putting him on the counter

"You hungry?"

"Starving!" he replied enthusiastically

Cody doesn't have the easiest life, so I decided right there and then to make the little kid smile as much as I could

"Starving? So what do you want to eat?" I asked in a silly voice which I had no idea where it came from.

"He'll having anything," Zach said from the doorway, I noticed he had hardly come in, the extent of him coming in was to come in and close the door, only to stand as close to the door as he could.

"I don't think I was asking him, was i?" I said to Cody

"Nope," Cody replied shaking his head and smiling

"No I didn't think so," I told him

"No," Cody said laughing like only little kids can

"No, good," I turned to Zach "There are cold buds in the fridge," I said thinking that a drink may calm his apparent nerves

"Cool, what you drinking?" he asked going over to the fridge

Success he is in the house!

"Red, Larry had this sick bottle in the cellar,"

Zach stopped his mission to the fridge and said

"I'll try that,"

"Alright," I turned back to Cody "Okay buddy lay it on me, what you having for dinner tonight?"

It amazed me how Cody was straight in there, this kid didn't fool around

"Umm, mac and cheese...Hot dogs...," He started  
"Hot dogs," I repeated making sure I remembered this  
"And umm, pancakes with chocolate chips," He continued  
"Chocolate chips, okay sounds good," I chipped in

"And no vegetables," Cody finished smiling up at me

How could I say no to that?

"No vegetables? Are you sure

Cody just smiled and nodded

"Now are you sure, you're sure?"

"Yup," he replied

"Alright cool, I want you to do me a favor. Go look out at the ocean. Beautiful waves coming in right now," I told him lifting him off the counter  
"I'm gonna make your dinner," I said watching him bound off "Somehow," I continued looking back and noticing Zach and remembering he was there, I opened my mouth to say something but Cody spoke for me  
"Are we still in California?"  
"Yeah, buddy," Zach said being the first thing he said in a while  
I held his gave for a few moments but then had to steal myself away as did not want to make a fool of myself now.  
"Where are you going?" Zach asked as he noticed my getting my keys  
"Well, if I am not mistaken we do not have that stuff in the house," I explained looking over at where Cody was sat in the next room  
"Seriously dude, don't worry about it," Zach told me following my gaze but still looking at me  
"No, I want to," I said meeting his gaze again "Little kids are supposed to be spoiled. Besides, I'll be back in five minutes, OK? Alright,"

On the spur of the moment I went to kiss him but he quickly maneuvered away

"Okay, I'm going to check on Cody" he replied

I let him go 'cause in truth I didn't want to distress him and in turn confuse and distress Cody. It took a lot for Zach to get here so I didn't want to frighten him off... I dint want him to leave.

So it was off to the shops for me. It wasn't until I was in the car driving down the road and in the midst of remembering the list of foods Cody had told me that it occurred to me, I had no idea where I was going,

Looking at the car clock, it was nine o'clock, that meant that the shops would be shut and as there were no twenty four hour joints round here I was royally fucked.

With some quick thinking I thought of the only thing that would help now and she picked up on the second ring

"Kate!" I exclaimed

"Shaun? What the hell? Where are you?" she questioned

"Back home, but that's not important I need your help,"

"Don't you always, he better be good not another dickhead like the last one,"

"He's not trust me," I assured smiling in to the phone

"You better be right, come on then what is it?"

"Right, firstly you know how to make pancakes yeah?"

Fifteen minutes later I was saying bye to Kate outside her house, holding a box of chocolate chip pancakes, hot dogs and mac and cheese.

"You're a life saver Kate," I exclaimed hugging her

"Yeah and don't you forget it, Hallie will not be happy with you, stealing all her favorite food,"

"I think I can manage her," I said giving her a cocky smile

"You think so? Alright then I hope everything goes well, he better be fucking worth it from what you have just told me he seems like a wild card," She explained

"Yeah he is but you know, so is Hallie," I countered

Just then a voice drifted through the house

"Kate, where is all my food!" Hallie exclaimed

"Speaking of which, run!"

I didn't need to be told twice I turned on my heels and ran for the car.

When I got back in the house Zach and Cody were sitting in the next room

"Shaun is tall, so does that make him a giant?" Cody was asking Zach

Zach's laughter filled up two rooms making me smile

"No Cody he's not, he's just strange," He said making Cody laugh

"Excuse me? Well if that's how you feel I shall just keep all this yummy food for myself," I announced surprising Zach

"Shaun! No we were only fooling around,"

"Zach said that you were the coolest person he knew," Cody said running over to the food that I set down on the table

"Did he now?"

"Cody when did I say that?" Zach asked

But Cody was too in to eating by then to answer

I just smiled at Zach, who looked up at me

"Shut up," he said probably noticing the smirk on my face

"What I didn't say anything," I replied in mock shock joining them at the table to grab some food.


	12. Chapter 11

_Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long, my laptop has been very ill and in and out and in again to the computer shop, I've missed it very much. But I am so excited to be back now :D just before I start I want to say a special thank you to DetectiveMichaelScarn and ShadowWolfDagger for supporting me through it all, thanks guys!. Anyway on with the fic, hope you guys enjoy it and you know Review :D._

Chapter Eleven

We sat round the over sized table in the kitchen, only taking up a fraction of the actual space there. Cody sat there and munched happily as we tried to engage him in conversation, which we eventually did. Score one for us. I was so happy to see Zach smiling and enjoying himself. The strange thing was he actually looked like he was relaxing If that's even possible!

The food I had brought home from Kate and Hallie's when looking at it closely did not look all that appetising, so I left it for Cody to eat. I think Zach must have been thinking the same as he was just watching Cody gobble it all up. Zach was doing such a good thing for Cody, I admired that about him, the joy in his eyes, that Cody was having a good time, was overwhelming.

Once Cody had consumed what I thought was almost half of his own body weight, he yawned

"Tired buddy?" Zach asked gently

Cody just nodded and leaned back in his seat

Zach smiled and looked at me as if waiting for me to come up with a solution

"We could put him on the couch?" I suggested but as more as a question

Zach smiled again, oh I love that smile, I almost didn't hear him say great idea,

I was too lost...

Soon enough Cody was asleep on the couch and we headed out on to the deck to give him some quiet and also so we could get some food. I was definitely going to make a fool of myself here as I had never barbequed before and I was also already kind of nervous already Zach being there and all. My head was not in the right mind frame to be cooking burgers.

So as I'm trying to flip the burgers, Zach is sitting on the fence, surrounding the decking, sipping red wine. I worked up the courage to try and flip a burger while also trying to work up the courage to find something to say. Let's just say I should not barbeque things. The burger flipped several times ricocheting off the barbeque and then the fence, finally flying off towards the beach.

Zach looked over and laughed, looking over at where the burger disappeared and then back at him, I felt like such a fool.

"I totally meant to do that," I said trying to sound cool and collective but I probably sounded like an idiot

"Hmm, Uhuh sure, what, feeding the seagulls?" he questioned a cocky grin spread out across him face

"Well if I don't who will?"

"Ha-Ha, so master cannot flip burgers?"

"Master...needs more practice at flipping burgers, like certain grasshoppers need more practice at riding the waves," I countered smiling back at him

Zach put down his glass on the fence, and walked over to me

"Here," He said lowering his voice, changing it from cocky to a more intimate tone.

He attentively took my hand which was holding the spatula and manoeuvred it to pick up one of the beef burgers sizzling away on the grill.

"It needs to be a more flick of the wrist type gesture than the whole of the upper arm," He explained, his head resting on my shoulder.

I nodded, not speaking as I thought my words would betray my emotions.

Zach counted down from three and we both flicked our wrists causing the burger to do a little flip landing safely back on the spatula.

"There you go..." Zach said trailing off

All went quiet as we just stood there, so very close.

"Yeah, well there you go," He said abruptly retreating to his place on the fence, taking a swig of his wine

"Where did Jeanne say she was going?" I asked breaking the slightly awkward silence that had befallen us.  
"Oh, she's going to Oregon. She thinks there's some job up there worth checking out," He replied anger clear in his voice but not obvious

I thought again of all that Zach was doing for Cody and how he didn't have to do what he did.  
"Oh...I admire what you're doing for Cody. You don't have to,"

"Yeah, I do," He almost mumbled  
"It's a choice, Zach," I said before I knew what I was saying  
"It's family. The only one left," He retorted voice rising threatening to take on a more angrier tone.

I decided to drop the subject although I believed that what he was doing was a choice and he didn't have to do it. Also that Jeannie shouldn't be dumping Cody on Zach even though puts on an almost act that he's fine about, I could see that it could be a strain on him sometimes.  
"You get that from your mom," I said finally  
"Yeah, I know. Lucky me," He replied sarcastically

I looked over at him, he was looking at the ground obviously battling with the urge to shout the place down. I put down the spatula and carefully walked over to him. I took the wine glass off him.

"C'mere," I said

Zach started to protest, babbling about Cody

"He's fine, It's fine, just C'mere,"

After a moment he gave in and walked in to my hug. Zach completely succumbed to my embrace as if that's the one thing he needed just then.

He stood like that for awhile, rocking slightly. It seemed to me that Zach just needed a little comforting as he hadn't really thought about why he was looking after Cody so much, in detail and the subject of his mom hadn't really come up either.

Far too quickly I was standing at my door saying good night to Zach who was holding a fast asleep Cody.

"Sure you guys don't want to stay?" I asked, I hated the fact that I was letting them drive all the way home in the dark, at this time  
"He doesn't like waking up in strange places. Get's enough of that when I'm not around," Zach replied hoisting Cody up a bit further.

I wanted to dwell more on the subject, I was generally interested but I figured Zach had had enough for one night.  
"Okay, But wait take this,"  
I handed him a CalArts application form. I didn't know where me and Zach were going to become but I did know that I wasn't going to let him waste his talent  
"What is it?"  
"CalArts application,"  
"Shaun, I'm not going down this road again," He started to protest  
"Take it," I persisted

He did, which surprised me, I thought he would have put up a bigger fight  
"Thanks for tonight," Zach said  
"No problem,"

I leaned in, plucking up some courage from somewhere and this time Zach didn't run away he leaned in and kissed me.

He said one last goodbye and walked off. I watched him get in to his car and drive off, still feeling his lips on mine.

I closed the door, noticing that I was staring in to the shadows of the night for too long.

Later when I was in bed I went to sleep with a smile on my face thinking of all the things Zach and I could be, wow, who knew all this could happen, who knew?


	13. Chapter 12

_**Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry! It's been like forever since I updated and I apologize profusely. But here we go Chapter 12. I just got Shelter on DVD and relived everything and fell in love again so I'm turning on the laptop and writing again lets see how it goes **_

Next morning I didn't know what to do with myself. I sure as hell wasn't going to ring Zach, I really did not want to scare him off now. So I spent most of the morning lying in bed just staring at the ceiling, trying not to think; I just enjoyed the quiet.

Resisting the urge to pick up the phone was harder than I had anticipated, with my mobile metres from my bed and the walkie talkie closer still, I really had to be stern with myself. Last night had started off rocky but in the end was quite enjoyable I just had to show Zach that he could relax around me and just be himself, sounds simpler on paper. Speaking of which I should really start writing, that book was not gonna write it's self. But boy I wish it would, actually that would be kind of cool, I would make millions, well depends on the book's talents. Why I'm I thinking about self writing books, well at least I'm not thinking about Zach.

And that set me off again.

Around twelve noon the door bell rang causing my stomach to flip, I knew who it would be and I wasted no time getting down those stairs.

"Hey," I greeted when I saw Zach standing there looking gorgeous as ever in a white tee and board shorts

"Hey yourself," He replied smiling, oh that beautiful smile "So I thought we could hit the waves?" He asked

"Well I don't know, I do have a novel to write," I replied looking doubtful

"Oh you mean your next instalment of the pacific plus drama?" Zach teased

"Well no I was thinking of something slightly different, don't want bore my fans," I explained nonchalantly leaning on the door frame

stepping up the step that separated us, smiling broadly Zach exclaimed "How could anyone get tired of pacific plus? There's enough drama for at least….two more books,"

I just laughed placing my hands on his hips, pulling him closer "How bout we skip the waves and have a bit of fun here?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Is that you trying to be sexy?" said Zach laughing again put not drawing away from me

"Hey I was not trying, I was doing,"

"Oh yeah," Zach answered leaning in and kissing me

"Yeah," I breathed between kisses

So later on we stood side by side, by the sea, looking out at the waves coming in, it was at times hypnotising to watch the water get dragged to and fro, almost like a watery metro dome.

"Ready?"

"Yup, what about you old, man?" Zack quipped smirking

I turned to him mock anger across my faces, sprinkled with real anger "Old man?"

"Master is slow," He explained elongating the slow

"I'm sorry were you not just up in that house, cause I didn't here you complaining that I was slow then, in fact it was quite the opposite if I remember correctly," I told him and I could see him remembering and smiling at the thought of it as he continued to stare out over the ocean.

Zach was quiet for a moment or two, he was obviously trying to think of a good comeback; He was evidently not as good as me in the argument department.

"Master has learnt from student,"

For that I gave him a playful shove sending him staggering to his left, nearly crashing in to the soft sands beneath us "I ain't learnt nothing from some ghetto trash," I said

"Uhuh okay sure, whatever you say Shaun," Zach patronised steadying himself

I stared back out across the waves breathing in the salty air "Yeah I do say, now are we going out there or does student need more practice where it's safe,"

"Student is gonna whoop Master's ass," Zach called as he was already running in

After an attempt at being serious about surfing we ended up lying on the golden sands soaking the sun shine streaming down from above

"So what were you saying about whooping my ass?" I asked breaking the silence that had befallen us

Zach had his eyes closed and took a his time to reply, it seemed that he was in his own little world "Shut up, you were making it difficult, being stupid in the water and all," he retorted

He kept his eyes shut as he breathed rhythmically in and out. His suit clung to his waist and all that lay below whereas his chest was completely bare, rising and falling getting the full impact from the sun. That sight was like my own little daydream…No Shaun snap out of it

"I think what you meant to say there was, I just couldn't help myself Shaun, you're just too handsome, I couldn't look away," I managed to counter

We both laughed at this, I felt quite happy in this moment, with the sun, sea and sand plus Zach lying half naked next to me, what man could ask for more?

"Yeah right!" He exclaimed elbowing me opening his eyes finally, only to stare right at me

I stared right back "Oh you know it's true,"

"Nu-Uh ,"

"Uh huh,"

"Nu-Uh,"

This little exchanged ended up in a bit of rough and tumble followed by a lot of kissing which suited me just fine.

The next night I sat on my bed mobile plugged to my ear as I talked to a house bound Zach. Jeannie had again roped him in to baby sitting so I was restricted, only able to hear his voice. The plus side of this was I got to listen to his voice for a long time without being distracted, meant I could learn new things.

After quite a hilarious little chat with Cody in which we planned to rescue Zach from looking so sad, on this particular day, and whisk him off to the sea, because he's always happy at the sea. Zach put Cody to bed and soon after we were alone, so to speak.

"Sorry I can't be there tonight," He told me losing all his normal cockiness, just sounding sad

"That's fine, Cody comes first, I understand," I tried to reassure him not liking the idea of him being sad

"Yeah but I should be able to say no sometimes you know? She has to understand I have my own life, I'm not just free childcare," He explained

I agreed with what he was telling me and thought he could maybe be having a bit of a breakthrough "I agree, maybe you should try it some day soon,"

I could almost hear him thinking on the other side of the line "Yeah maybe I will,"


End file.
